


Do You Wanna Touch?

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexytimes, Touching, abilitystealing, ilovethewordcockcanyoutell, petlar, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter really, really wants to touch Sylar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Touch?

Peter was so ashamed of himself.

Something inside of him had snapped and he found himself harboring this ridiculous infatuation on his new roommate. Sure, he could probably blame his empathetic nature. But deep down, he knew that was not it at all.

So while he was pathetically crushing, he found excuses to touch the other man. Namely, by asking if he could borrow some power or another.

This particular evening, he found himself stalking into the kitchen and asking, as casually as he could, "Hey, can I borrow flight from you?"

Absent mindedly, Sylar looks up from the paper and smiles.

"Sure thing, Pete."

Peter tries not to look too happy as he slides his hand together with the other man's, more like a hand shake than holding hands (much to Peter's dismay).

Next, Peter finds himself asking, "Can I get healing from you?"

The exchange follows much in the same way, except this time, Sylar squeezes his hand before pulling away.

Well, shit.

The next few days, Peter finds himself borrowing telepathy, telekinesis, the lie detecting ability, the alchemy, and just about every other ability he an possibly think of.

Plopping down on the couch one evening, he finds he can't remember any more of the other man's abilities.

Well, fuck.

Peter can take comfort, however, in that Sylar never asks why he needs a certain power; he just smiles and offers a hand up.

Peter lays on the couch, head back, racking his brain for one last ability he can borrow. When nothing comes to mind, he groans and stares at the ceiling for what seems like an eternity.

Faintly, he ponders if touching Sylar has become an obsession with him.

More like an addiction, he decides.

He feels like a junkie jonesing for a fix.

It's at this time the object of his desires comes waltzing into the living room and sits himself down on the couch next to Peter.

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, when Sylar turns to Peter.

"Anything you need?" he asks.

Peter bites his lip and thinks, _Other than you?_ before shaking his head mentally.

"No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

Peter bites his lip.

"...yeah."

Sylar shrugs, stands, and starts heading towards the kitchen again.

Peter's not exactly sure why but the next thing he knows he's on his feet and following the other man. Quicker than he can process, he's suddenly turned around and pushed against the wall with a hot body mere millimeters away from him.

"You do know you don't have to keep finding excuses to touch me, Peter," Sylar purrs, enjoying the way Peter's breath stutters.

"Yeah?" Peter finally asks, and Sylar smiles.

"Yeah."

If it wasn't for his superior reflexes, Sylar decides, he just might have fallen over when Peter practically throws himself against him and starts kissing him senseless.

When Peter pulls back several breathless minutes later, he asks, "How?"

Sylar's mind wanders as he remembers a time last week when he was tugging the sheets off Peter's bed for a load of laundry. His hand had brushed the headboard and he sees the memory of Peter sprawled across his bed, one hand gripping the headboard as the other grips his cock, working it fast as he clamps his eyes shut and thinks about Sylar.

He jerks his head in the direction of Peter's bedroom.

"Let's just say you really should have borrowed my clairestience."

Peter's eyes widen almost comically.

"That's the one I forgot!" he swears, as if it's something he should have remembered.

Sylar just tugs Peter impossibly closer and kisses him hard.

Yeah, they'll put that ability to good use, now, and several others.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
